<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stakeout that went Perfectly by Florian_Gray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945606">The Stakeout that went Perfectly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray'>Florian_Gray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Connor, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Gavin Reed, Broadway, Broadway References, Car Sex, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, Connor has curly hair, Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fantasizing, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Swears, Gavin gets hard, Gavin likes Connor's strength, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pining, Pining Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pining Gavin Reed, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Singing, Smut, Some Plot, Stakeout, Top Connor, Topping from the Bottom, Wire Play, but yeah, hadestown - Freeform, its in a car sooo, theater kid Gavin Reed, they are switches, they sing it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Gavin have to do a stakeout in a car. Ties come off, hair is ruffled, singing and much more ensues! </p><p>(also smut)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stakeout that went Perfectly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/gifts">Lupo (LupoLight)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I had this idea, and it's my first time writing something mainly for the smut! Thank Lupo for making me comfortable enough and confident enough to do this! Also, all this Convin is Lupo's fault too, so blame them. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em>One hour in</em> </span>
</p><p>"Shit should have brought more snacks," Gavin mumbled as he glanced at the back seat. It had plenty of stuff, but they didn't know how long this would take. </p><p>"I do not eat, and I can always go out and get you an actual meal if you'd like," Connor suggests. </p><p>Gavin has his chair leaned back farther than Connor's, which isn't hard considering Connor sits so fucking straight. Heh.</p><p>"Whatever, Tincan." He turns his music on and taps his fingers on his legs. Connor recognizes it as Breaking Beginimin. </p><p>It is definitely awkward, but that's mostly Gavin's own fault. He still hasn't apologized, but honestly, did he need to? Connor was also a dick to him and he hadn't apologized. Instead, he just didn't punch him in the face every time they saw each other. Which was a lot.</p><p>The only reason they were even working together was that Hank had gotten injured. Stupid old man. Connor could easily work alone, but it was better for the public if he worked with a human. And of fucking course Fowler picked Gavin. He almost punched the man but held back. He wanted this job and he wanted to become Captain, punching someone wouldn't help that.</p><p>So they had been paired up to work a case. Of course, it's probably the most boring case ever. Simple drug ring, but they didn't have any eyewitnesses and they really needed them to be caught in the act. Hence Connor and Gavin sitting in a car outside an alleyway that the deals normally went down in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> One hour and thirty minutes in </em> </span>
</p><p>"You ever gonna stop wearing that fucking jacket?" Gavin asked after the fifth time Connor had fixed his tie. He just wanted to yank the tie-down and smash his… nope, nope, not thinking about that. Nope. </p><p>He did want to rip the tie off, and not just for the obvious reasons. Even after deviating and the whole revolution shit he still acted somewhat like a machine. It drove him fucking nuts. They were supposed to be alive and all that shit. </p><p>Connor could be sassy, and he did have interest (no, he totally wasn't listening every time Connor talked), but other than that he seemed the same. He expected some huge difference but didn't see one. </p><p>He wondered how far he could push Connor until he broke. In <em>any</em> way. </p><p>"I don't see any reason not to. This is a uniform, and I don't know what else to wear." Oh, Gavin had a few ideas of what he could wear… or not wear.</p><p>"Fuck that, I wear hoodies and jackets to work. Hell, have you seen Anderson's outfits? If you really want a uniform just wear the police one. I know Fowler gave you one after the revolution." He wasn't going to admit that Connor would look hot as hell in the uniform. </p><p>Androids no longer had to wear identifying marks. They could take out their LEDs if they wanted, but Connor kept his. It wasn't completely odd to keep, but most androids tried to blend in with humanity as much as possible. </p><p>"I don't… I don't know if I have a style." He could see Connor's LED turn yellow before circling back to blue. Huh. He had noticed that that thing was connected to his emotions. He very rarely ever saw it go red, and thankfully only turned yellow when Gavin pissed him off.</p><p>Ok, so sue him, he liked to press his buttons. He liked watching Connor and getting him to react. It was one of the few times he showed emotions without thinking about it. Also, Connor was hot as fuck when angry. </p><p>If he hadn't been so scared in the evidence room he would have been turned on. Sure, he didn't like getting his ass handed to him, but fuck if it wasn't sexy how strong Connor is. He could easily lift Gavin and he really wanted him to. He also had other ideas he could do with his strength. </p><p>"You can't get a style unless you wear other clothes. Go out and get some." This is probably the most civil conversation they have ever had. He didn't like how blank Connor's face was, though. </p><p>So he did what he always did. He made an asshole move. He grabbed Connor's jacket and pulled. He wanted to just pull it off but he didn't account for Connor not even moving an inch. Instead, the fabric ripped and Connor's LED went a solid yellow. Fuck. </p><p>"Fuck, shit. I'm… fuck. Didn't mean to rip the stupid thing, I just wanted you to stop wearing it." It wasn't a huge rip, but until it was repaired he knew Connor wouldn't wear it. Well, mission successful, I guess. </p><p>"If you wanted me to take my clothes off you could have asked." And wow, fuck. Connor pulled the jacket off and folded it before setting it in the back. </p><p>Did he even know what he just said? Did he know how suggestive that was? His face was blank, but it did seem different this time. Like it was forced. Fuck, he couldn't really tell but he was almost certain Connor knew how that sounded. Fucker. </p><p>"Unlike some people I know to take them out to dinner first." Of course, he was flirting back. Or, maybe Connor was just teasing him. Did Connor know how he feels? Was this just to fuck with him? </p><p>He really hoped not because the last thing he wanted to do was get his hopes up. Sure he'd love to actually take Connor to dinner, but one, androids can't eat, well at least Connor can't yet. He knew his brother was giving him upgrades. </p><p>And two, he'd gladly take Connor's clothes off even without a date. He wouldn't do it without Connor making the first, very obvious, move though. He may be an asshole, but he wasn't that much of an asshole. </p><p>Connor gave a hum and glanced over before looking back at the alley, "I'll keep that in mind." Oh, he definitely knew what he was doing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Two hours in </em> </span>
</p><p>"Fucking hell, why did we have to do this? I could be in bed sleeping, with my cats." It was two am when they started this, and still, nothing was happening. Now it was 4:02 am. </p><p>Sure he might not have been asleep at this time but that didn't mean he wouldn't have been curled up on the couch or bed. Instead, he was fucking stiff (no, not in that way) and waiting for shit to go down. </p><p>"We were informed this was around the time it would most likely happen. If you'd like, you could take a nap. I don't require sleep, and I don't get tired so I can keep watch." And damn, if that doesn't sound good. </p><p>He doesn't trust himself though. He frequently got nightmares and he made sure not to fall asleep in front of anyone because of that. "Nah, no way am I gonna sleep on the job." He does have to swallow his pride just slightly, "thanks, Connor."</p><p>Connor turns to look at him, eyes raised and mouth slightly open. He quickly closes it and grins before nodding. "Of course, Detective." </p><p>Fucking hell. "Whatever, Dipshit. And it's Gavin." He was going to hell. He was going to hell because he was imagining Connor moaning his name. He really needed to stop this shit before it's noticeable. </p><p>"Alright, Gavin." He grinned at Gavin just a second longer before looking back at the alley. Fucking hell, even like that it sounded good. </p><p>He was just too damn pretty. The store beside them had color flights that beautifully danced across Connor's skin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Two hours and thirty minutes in </em> </span>
</p><p>"Ok, so don't take this wrong, but do you straighten your hair?" Gavin asks after watching Connor watch the alley. One day when he'd gotten close to Connor he could smell heat. </p><p>It wasn't a bad smell, just a bit shocking. He had no idea Connor even did anything with his hair; it was just the perfectness that it was naturally. Though the thought of Connor with his hair messy and curly was really appealing. </p><p>"I do. They made me with curly hair, but after I was produced they decided that it would be better if I had straight hair. I am quite expensive to make, so they just had me straighten it instead of remaking me. It became a habit to keep it this way. Is it not satisfactory?" Connor reached up and runs a hand through his hair. </p><p>He looks nervous which is too fucking cute. "Nah, it looks per-uh, it looks fine. You should let it be curly one day. It'll shock everyone. Even that android would notice." He was a bit jealous. </p><p>He'd noticed that Connor seemed interested in a male android that had joined up after the revolution. He was a receptionist and a GJ500. He'd stop by the desk to say hello, but the android didn't seem interested. He didn't know how he couldn't be, Connor was basically perfect. </p><p>Part of him was glad the other android (ok, so he didn't know his name, sue him) didn't seem to care. He didn't like how upset Connor would get if their interactions didn't seem to go well, though. Each time, Gavin made sure to try to cheer Connor up but being snarky. Which, admittedly didn't do much other than piss him off. </p><p>Connor whipped his head around gaped at Gavin, face turning blue. He'd seen him turn that color before but it still shocked him. He even turned blue if he got angry enough with Gavin. He'd never seen him turn blue when pissed off at suspects. </p><p>"I-what? I don't…I thought no one noticed." Flustered Connor was even more adorable. Gavin wished he would be flustered because of him, but whatever. </p><p>"You're not really subtle. Don't worry about it, though. I may be an ass but I'm not gonna out you. That's a shitty move." He had noticed that Connor would become interested in people of any gender. </p><p>"Oh, thank you, Gavin. Since you already know, I'm bisexual. I didn't know you were watching me so closely." And now it was his time to gape and be flustered. </p><p>"Uh-" wow, so eloquent, "I'm a detective, it's my job to be observant." Fuck, Connor was smirking at him. </p><p>It was true though, he knew a lot about his co-workers. People watching was something he did naturally, so it was easy to just focus most of that on Connor. </p><p>"Hm, that is true." Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck. That was basically the only thing he could think of currently. </p><p>"I'm gay." He blurts and wants to bang his head into the dash. "Like, men all the way. Tried women in high school and it went to shit." Now he was just rambling because he was nervous. </p><p>"I had a feeling, good to know." Good to know? <em>Good to know?!?</em> What in the fuck did that mean? And he had a feeling?</p><p>Sure he didn't try to hide it, but he didn't have a flag on his desk or anything. Tina had gotten him a few pins, and the two would go to Pride together. Chris would sometimes tag along too if he had the time. </p><p>He couldn't seem to stop himself when he reached over and ruffled Connor's hair. Most fell into his face, and it even started curling. Must be a weird android thing that it didn't hold heat like normal hair. </p><p>Connor didn't pull away, quite the opposite actually; he leaned just slightly into the touch. His face was blue again and he seemed more shocked than anything. </p><p>His hair was incredibly soft and once ruffled, really poofy. It curled on itself and he was glad to see that he was right. Connor did look really fucking good like that. </p><p>He was almost entranced by the feeling as he ran his hand through Connor's hair again. </p><p>"Gavin?" Connor's voice was quiet and didn't seem upset, but he still snatched his hand back like he'd been electrocuted. </p><p>"Sorry, shit. Sorry." He mumbled, looking anywhere other than Connor. He really fucked up this time. </p><p>He jolted when he felt Connor's hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, I-it's alright." His hand was warm and firm and he really wanted it wrapped around-nope! Nope, not going there. He was going to hell.</p><p>"Right, shit. Uh, yeah your hair looks good." He was just digging the hole deeper. </p><p>Connor was still blushing, and it was getting distracting. It was such a pretty blue. He had tripped one time when he saw Connor blush. </p><p>"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Three hours in </em> </span>
</p><p>Gavin turned his music back on and hummed along, nodding his head in time. He had a playlist for situations like these and most were songs he'd listen to growing up. He also had songs that he just started to listen to.</p><p>Connor was swaying just slightly to the music and with his hair in his face, it was one of the cutest things Gavin had ever seen. He wanted to touch his hair again but instead drummed his fingers on his legs. </p><p>"I like music. The first thing I listened to was Knights of the Black Death. I've been trying to listen to other styles, including musicals." And fuck if that wasn't perfect. </p><p>Gavin grabbed his phone and quickly scrolled through, before finding a playlist. "If you tell anyone about this I will murder you," then he clicked play. </p><p>When he was in his house he'd often belt out Broadway musicals. He had decided to pick Hadestown. Since the story wasn't original it would be easier to follow along. </p><p>Connor smiles and starts singing along. He did not expect this, but damn. He isn't the best, but he's not horrible. Pretty average actually. It's cute though, how much emotion and movement he puts into it. </p><p>Gavin knew he couldn't sing that well, but he could carry a tune. Just because he wasn't good at something doesn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. He knew he wasn't good, and he didn't give a shit, so he sang along.</p><p>Ok, so he wasn't too bad, but his voice definitely wasn't meant for this kind of singing. He could sing along to Alec Benjamin, or slow rock songs, but Broadway was a guilty pleasure. </p><p>Connor grinned and sang the harmony. Connor sang Orpheus's part, and Gavin shrugged and sang for Eurydice. </p><p>Connor kept watch on the alley, but moved around, glancing at Gavin as they sang. Gavin pulled out his inner theater gay and suddenly started acting it out between giggles. He's only ever let his cats, Tina and Chris see this side of him. </p><p>Connor snorted as they started singing along to <em>Come Home With Me. </em></p><p>Connor grabbed Gavin's hand and sang, "Come home with me!" </p><p>He felt his heart stuttered and skip a beat, as he misses the next line. Connor paused and tilts his head, still holding Gavin's hand. </p><p>"Your heart rate is suddenly elevated, are you alright?" He starts rubbing circles with his thumb and that's not helping at all. </p><p>"Ye-yeah. Right," and he starts up singing again, but his voice is a little shaky. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Three hours and thirty minutes in </em> </span>
</p><p>They end up acting out the musical as much as possible in the car. Connor holds his hand when appropriate and each time it sends a jolt through him.</p><p>He doesn't have the courage to take Connor's hand, but he doesn't need to with how many times Connor grabs his. At this point, it seems like Connor just likes holding his hand. </p><p>Connor was slowly becoming more relaxed and freer with his emotions. Maybe… maybe he was just forcing himself to hide them. </p><p>He hadn't thought about Connor hiding it. Maybe he wasn't comfortable showing them, he probably had a good reason not to.</p><p>It did make him see Connor in a different light. He tried to think back on their interactions to see what emotions Connor was hiding. It was so hard because Connor was so good at it. </p><p>He was incredibly distracted from his thoughts when Connor pulled at his tie. He expected him just to fiddle with it, but no. No, he pulled that shit completely off. He stuttered over his next line as he watched Connor open the top button. </p><p>"Gavin? I'm sorry, I figured I could get more comfortable, but if it's unprofessional I can put it back on." Connor said after Gavin missed one too many lyrics. </p><p>"Huh? Oh! No, no. Took you long enough." He muttered, shaking his head. He looked really, really good like that, hair messy, shirt unbuttoned and tie off. He was gonna give Fowler a hug. </p><p>Maybe he had hoped Gavin could get Connor to loosen up, or having Connor end up shooting him. Either way, Fowler and Anderson would be happy. </p><p>"I've never actually done one of these, so I wasn't sure what was appropriate." Connor then full-on smiled at him. "Thank you for being so understanding."</p><p>Wow, fuck. He thought he was being a dick, guess not. He was definitely being nicer than normal but he didn't think he was being understanding. </p><p>"Yeah, didn't do much. Just get comfortable, who knows how long we'll be here." He motioned down to his hoodie that he had chosen to wear. He could have worn pajamas if he wanted to. "Just do whatever as long as we keep track of that alleyway. If you want different music, let me know, or even no music." </p><p>He knew how annoying it could be when you wanted to change the music and the other just hogged it. </p><p>"Thank you, Gavin."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Four hours in </em> </span>
</p><p>They had been sitting in this damn car for too fucking long. His mind was starting to wonder and that was never good. So, he tried to focus on Connor. </p><p>Well… that wasn't a good idea either. No matter what part of Connor he tried to focus on his brain came up with ideas that he didn't want to have in front of the other. </p><p>If these damn drug dealers didn't show up he'd murder someone, and it might end up being himself. </p><p>The more he tried to fight it down the more he came up with. There were just too many options and sitting right next to the person it was all about wasn't helping. </p><p>He was getting hard and if Connor looked over he'd definitely notice. That fucker had perfect eyesight and picked up on the tiniest details. </p><p>So, he did what any sane person would do. He tried to adjust how he was sitting so it wouldn't be obvious. Instead, it just created friction and he couldn't help the gasp. Fuck.</p><p>Connor looked over with furrowed brows, thankfully only looking at his face. "Gavin? Are you alright?" He was actually worried and if he wasn't already turned on that would definitely do it. </p><p>"Fuck, huh. Yeah, fine Tincan." He muttered. He shifted again and had to close his eyes. This really wasn't fair at all. </p><p>When he opened them Connor was turning blue and was slowly looking down towards Gavin's crotch. </p><p>He tried once more to shift away from Connor's gaze and it only resulted in a whimper. "Fuck, Connor. Fucking hell, I'm sorry." He tried to look away from him, face flaming with embarrassment.</p><p>Connor looked back up to his face, lips parted just slightly. This was not how he wanted Connor to find out. Fuck that. He didn't want Connor to find out at all. He would probably file something against him and Gavin would have to go to meetings or get kicked the fuck out. </p><p>"Gavin," and it comes out as a whisper. His eyes snap to the others and widen at what he sees. Connor looks ready to jump him, and in a good way too. Fuck, he was definitely not expecting this. </p><p>He whimpers just from the gaze alone and that seems to break Connor. He leans forward and smashes their lips together. </p><p>His kiss is not at all the same as those movie stars always showed it to be, but one steeped in a passion that ignites. It's clumsy and wet, and fucking perfect. </p><p>Connor mumbled something against his lips before pulling away, only to-fucking hell- he climbs over onto Gavin's lap. </p><p>His hand rested below Gavin's ear, Connor's thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Gavin ran his fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his thirium pump against his chest. It's faster than he expected, but he doesn't care right now. All he cares about is that Connor is on his lap. </p><p>Connor leans back and pulls Gavin's hoodie off, throwing it in the back seat. </p><p>He felt a hot breath on his neck, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they make contact with Gavin's neck. A hand runs through his hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slides around his waist and pulls him close. He whines and rocks his hips up into Connor.</p><p>Which, fuck he has a dick. He honestly wasn't expecting that. He was totally fine and ready for Connor to be like a ken doll, but nope! Connor had a dick and it was just as hard as his. He could also tell Connor was bigger than him. For one, not fair, and two, fuck. He wanted Connor to fuck him.</p><p>Connor pulled back and gave him a quick, searing kiss before smirking. Gavin whines when Connor moved away, then whimpers when Connor slides down the seat and sits in between legs on the floor. </p><p>They really shouldn't be doing this, not now at least. They had a job to do and if the fuckers got away because they were fucking, Gavin would never hear the end of it. </p><p>All those thoughts flew out the door when Connor rubbed him through his pants. He had to grip the seat but his hips still bucked up. "Connor, fuck! Connor, please," he begged. </p><p>"So pretty, you sound so good, baby." Wow, fuck. He could hear Connor call him that until he died. </p><p>It seemed to do the trick though because Connor was unzipping him and pulling him out. "So beautiful," Connor mumbles. He pumps his hand a few times, making Gavin scrim in his seat. </p><p>Connor uses his free hand to grip Gavin's waist, keeping him in place. Connor watches his face as he slowly licks him on the underside from base to tip. He then licks his lips and hums, the fucker. "Just so you know, I don't have a gag reflex."</p><p>Then he takes him completely in his mouth. "Ah! Fuck!" He shouts, trying to snap his hips up, but Connor's hand holds him in place. </p><p>Connor bobs his head, licking the underside as he slowly pulls his head up before going back down. </p><p>It feels so fucking good that Gavin feels like crying. He grips Connor's arm and must slide his fingers across just right because a panel opens. </p><p>His fingers go in before he can pull away and he briefly worries he's ruined the moment. He doesn't give a shit that Connor is an android, but he doubted that he could feel good.</p><p>Well, he was fucking wrong once again. Connor trembles and moans around Gavin's cock, eyes fluttering closed for a second. </p><p>"Co-Connor? Fuck, did that feel good?" He asks, not moving his hand away just in case. </p><p>Connor pulls back so he can talk, but his eyes are slightly lidded. "Yes, my… fuck." And that definitely does things to Gavin. He rarely heard Connor curse. "Nerve receptors are completely exposed like that. Like touching a nerve ending." </p><p>So he wiggles his fingers around just slightly to test it out. Connor shudders again and whines. It does take him a second to get his bearings before he's mouthing at Gavin once again. </p><p>Gavin looks down at the open panel and runs his fingers down a cord, happy when Connor moans around him. </p><p>Connor, in return, swallows once he has Gavin completely in his mouth again. He can feel the back of Connor's throat and he just wants to cry with the feeling. </p><p>They both continue their ministrations, Gavin fiddling with Connor's wires, and Connor sucking Gavin's dick like it's the best tasting lollipop in the world. </p><p>He knows he won't last much longer like this, and his hands are getting shaky and unstable. He accidentally pulls a cord too hard and it comes undone. "Fuck!" He mutters as Connor freezes eyes going wide. </p><p>He quickly connects it again and eyes go wide as Connor speeds up. He only pulls off to beg. "Do that again." </p><p>So he does. He keeps doing that and rubbing the other wires until he feels himself clenching. "Connor, fuck. Connor, I'm coming." He mutters. Instead of pulling off, Connor takes him all the way down and swallows. </p><p>He moans out Connor's name as he comes. He pulls out a cord again and fiddles with the end before harshly pushing it back in and that seems to do it for Connor. </p><p>Once they are both completely finished Connor pulls back and wipes the spit off, grinning at Gavin. Gavin removes his hand from Connor's arm, and it slides closed. </p><p>"That was fucking amazing. Fuck, Connor." Gavin chuckles, running a hand through Connor's hair. </p><p>Connor openly leans into the touch and hums happily. "Thank you for not stopping. We should probably get back to work." </p><p>Fuck, yeah he's right. He doesn't want Connor to move though, be he lets him go and Connor climbs back over but holds Gavin's hand. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Five hours in </em> </span>
</p><p>"We should send them a gift basket for taking so long," Connor mumbles while running. If they weren't chasing after these fuckers he'd stop to laugh, instead, he just snorts and keeps running. </p><p>They, of course, get the idiots and call it in. They are both a mess since Connor came in his pants (which, holy fuck, he didn't know that was possible), and Gavin was completely rumpled. </p><p>They are both grateful that it's Chris who shows up, looking between the two and shaking his head. He takes the two that are in handcuffs and puts them in the back of the car. He doesn't even say anything before he drives off. </p><p>Let's just say they don't go to sleep that night. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like, kudos and comments keep me alive!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>